Exchange
by NurdBurger
Summary: Sequel to Mismatched Eyes. An exchange student comes to Heartland City-and moves in with her sister in the house next door to Yuma Tsukumo. Everyone is 1 year older than they are in ZEXAL. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

•**Chapter 1-Duel•**

**Yay! I finally made the new story! This is now my 4****th**** story, so I'm gonna tries and update daily. I'm making one more story, so this is gonna be a FanFic Trilogy! Enjoy, Review, and ONWARDS!**

Katani woke up for her first day in Heartland City. She was from Australia, and she was half-British-half-Japanese. She was staying with her big sister Aiko for a few months, for a school exchange. She stretched, smiling. School didn't start for another week. She had her pink uniform ready for use, but the skirt was SO short.

"Aiko? You still home?" Katani walked downstairs, looking around for Aiko. She wasn't home, so Katani grabbed some rice and egg, and sat in front of the TV. Meanwhile, there was an excited red eyed boy next door.

"Akari, can I meet the new neighbour yet? Can I? Can I? Can I?" He ran around, über exited to meet them.

"Yuma, you have to wait for Astral and Daruku to get here first." Akari didn't even look up from her computer. Yuma groaned, and threw his head back. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"COMING!" Yuma almost flew to the front door. He opened it and nearly fell onto Daruku.

"Ugh, watch where you're going, freak!" Daruku shoved Yuma, but he was too psyched up to see the neighbour.

Katani just finished her breakfast when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and was greeted by 3 teenagers, one of which was rather over enthusiastic.

"Um, hi?" Katani pushed a lock of her chin length blue hair out of her face.

"Hi! I'm Yuma!"

"I'm Daruku."

"And I'm Astral." Katani stared at the 3 people.

"Katani." She said only her name, because she didn't speak much Japanese.

"Do you duel?" Yuma leapt forward asking me a question. Katani looked at him, before answering (in Japanese)

"I don't speak all that much Japanese. I am only fluent in English." She looked at him sheepishly. Yuma thought for a second.

"Duel?" He held up a pack of duelling cards. Katani smiled.

"You and I duel now?" I held up a pack of cards. Yuma grinned. So did Katani. They walked out into the garden, and started duelling.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Now I have Dark Mist on 5400 attack points, and Aspiring Emperor Hope is only on 1200, I attack Aspiring Emperor Hope, and destroy him!" Katani smiled as Yuma's number disappeared in a cloud of pixels.

"WHAT?!" Yuma gasped at my move.

"But now that your number is gone, I can attack you directly. DARK MIST, ATTACK!" Katani grinned as Yuma went flying back, his life points reducing to zero. Astral gasped, and Daruku cheered. Yuma got up as Katani walked towards him.

"Good job." She helped him to his feet. He looked at her. She smiled. He smiled. Everyone smiled. Except Daruku, who scowled. Katani handed Yuma back Aspiring Emperor Hope.

"I can't believe you beat him!" Katani was engulfed by Daruku, who squeezed her in a tight hug.

"It was very easy." Throughout the duel, had picked up on a bit more Japanese.

"Good job, Katani! You and I can duel again one day." Yuma kept his Japanese slow and simple for me. I hugged him.

"We will duel again. You were good." I smiled at him, and then ran home.

"She was so good!" Yuma suddenly fell to the ground, complaining.

"Yuma, did you not know that people in Australia are the best duellers in the world? If you are to become the World Duelling Champion, you're going to have to beat Katani." Astral stood over Yuma. Yuma looked up.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" He shouted as he stormed home, leaving Daruku and Astral laughing hysterically.

**Yay! Chapter 1! Review, please! Saiyonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

•**Chapter 2-School•**

**So…Much…Writing…**

**It may be the holidays, but my brain still hurts. XD**

Katani walked into her first day of school with Yuma and Astral. Daruku had gone ahead with some friends.

"How's your Japanese, Katani?" Astral and Yuma had been helping Katani study Japanese over the past week. So had Aiko, but not as much.

"It's getting better." She replied with a hint of worry in her voice. What if she couldn't speak well enough? What if she doesn't fit in?

*sigh* Well, what was there to do but go on with her head held high and hope for the best?

As the three walked into the school, a girl with green hair and a large boy ran up to them.

"Hey, Yuma! How are-" the girl stopped, catching sight of the blue-haired, green-eyed girl.

"Who are you?" She asked the question flat out.

"My name is Katani. I'm Yuma's friend. I'm from Australia." I smiled at her.

"Oh! I'm Kotori. I'm also Yuma's friend. Are you really from Australia?" Kotori looked intently at Katani. The large boy held out his hand. Katani shook it.

"Name's Tetsuo. I'm a duellist." He lie go of her hand. "Do you duel?" Katani nodded.

"Wanna duel me now?" I grinned at him.

"You're on."

~~~~~~~~~~

Katani grinned at her untarnished life points as Tetsuo's reduced to zero. The Artificial Reality Link vanished, and Tetsuo shook Katani's hand.

"You're amazing!" Tetsuo grinned. "You should duel Kaito. He NEVER loses, but I bet you'll beat him!"

"Who should duel me?" A boy with spiked blond hair walked up.

"This girl! She's great!" The boy looked at me.

"She is not Japanese. She's not even Asian." The boy turned away. Katani fumed.

"EXCUSE ME! I wish to duel you, if your name is Kaito. And I happen to be half Japanese. So screw your pride into a tiny little ball, and come duel me! Unless you're chicken." Kaito stopped. If it was a duel she wanted, it was a duel she would get. 

**Hehehe. Kaito doesn't know what he's getting himself into…**

**Poor Kaito.**


	3. Chapter 3

•**Chapter 3-Yuma's House•**

"That was AWESOME! I can't believe you wiped Kaito out on your first turn! THAT WAS PURE SKILL!" Yuma was shaking a grinning Katani by her shoulders. They were in Yuma's room, and were sorting out their decks.

Yuma was drooling over Katani's 3 number cards and 5 God Cards. Katani was amazed at how obsessed he was.

"Have you ever even lost a duel?!" Yuma cried.

"No, not yet." Katani looked at her feet, grinning madly. Yuma sat there, mouth open so wide that you could fit one of his grandma's rice balls on there without it touching his lips or teeth, and his eyes were the size of said rice balls. Katani giggled. She was glad to have friends that can duel.

"NEVER LOST A DUEL?!" Yuma looked like he was about to faint. Yuma has only ever met Kaito as someone with a perfect duelling record, but even he had lost some duels in the early days.

"Yuma? Are you ok?" Katani cocked her head, looking at Yuma's shocked face. He didn't move.

"Akari, I think I broke Yuma." Katani called down the stairs.

"WHAT? How could you break-oh." Akari stopped and stared at Yuma. She picked him up, lay him on his hammock, and shut his eyes and mouth.

"There. He just needs to rest. What happened, anyway?" Akari looked down at Katani, waiting for the explanation.

"I told him that I've never lost a duel. Ever." Akari stared at Katani in shock.

"Never?" Katani smiled at the gobsmacked face of Akari.

"Never."

"I need to sit down." 

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I didn't know how to make it any longer. **  
**Review, please! Saiyonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

•**Chapter 4-Problems•**

**Ok, I honestly don't know if I should continue with this Fic. It's not really going anywhere, so please Review and tell me if you want me to continue.**

Katani had been in Japan for almost 1 and a half terms, and it was almost time for her to go home. She had 5 weeks to decide which 5 people went back to Australia with her, and she had to say goodbye to all her new friends; Yuma, Astral and Daruku, Kotori, Tetsuo, Ryoga, Rio, Kaito, Kathy, and Anna. She knew that the 5 people she took would have to be in her year level, so that cut out Ryoga, Rio, and Kaito. She smiled. She knew exactly who she was going to choose.

As Katani waited outside Yuma's house with Daruku and Astral, Kotori and Tetsuo walked up.

"Hey, guys!" Katani waved to the couple.

"Hey! Waiting for Yuma?" Tetsuo laughed. "He's usually late. Hey Katani, why don't you go hurry him up?" Katani groaned. She always had to get him up.

"Hey, Katani! Where you going?" Akari waved to Katani.

"To get Yuma. Is he awake?" Katani stopped, first foot on the stairs.

"Nah, he won't wake up before 8. You should know!" Akari laughed as Katani bolted up the stairs.

"YUMA! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF THAT HAMMOCK OR I WILL DUEL YOU OUT!" Katani screamed right in Yuma's ear. He jolted awake, and fell out of the hammock. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"OWW!" Katani rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a wimp. Now put your shirt on!" Katani knew she had to be harsh to get Yuma up, but he stayed on the floor in a foetal position, whimpering.

"Yuma?" Katani knelt down next to him.

"I th-think-I-I think you b-broke my-my arm!" Yuma sobbed quietly, grasping said arm. Katani backed away, eyes wide in horror.

"Yuma, get up so I can have a look." Yuma sat up, and Katani carefully took his arm. It was already swollen, and was starting to turn into a work of art; blue, red, and purple spread across his hand and wrist. It was broken, alright.

"Yuma, put on your shirt so we can go." Yuma stared at Katani, but put his top on all the same. Katani grabbed another t-shirt and made a sling for him, before leading him outside.

"You guys took forev-" Tetsuo started to talk, but was cut off when Katani shoved him aside.

"Hey! What's the problem?" He stared after the two. Katani stopped, and turned around.

"In case you didn't notice, Yuma has a broken arm. So unless you want him to stand around in intense pain, I suggest you help me." Katani turned around and continued to assist Yuma, having successfully made Tetsuo, Kotori, Daruku, and Astral's faces lose all color.

~~~~~~~~~~

In the emergency room, Astral's face was the most worried of all.

"Um, Kotori, why is Astral so worried?" Katani whispered.

"Oh, he and Yuma are together. As in, Together." Kotori replied.

"Oh, ok. Really?"

"Yeah." Katani went back to looking at Astral.

"Yuma Tsukumo?" A doctor came out. The five teenagers stood up simultaneously.

"Follow me." The doctor led them to a room where Yuma was sitting on a chair, his arm in a cast.

"He has to have his cast on for another 4 weeks." The doctor left them to tend to their friend.

"Hey Yuma." The group chorused.

"Hey, guys! Wassap?" Yuma lolled around on the seat, eyes glazed over.

"Uh, Yuma? Did they give you something?" Daruku looked oddly at Yuma, befuddled.

"They gave me EVERYTHING, Daruka."

"It's Daruku."

"Whatever." Yuma had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. Katani couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, eh?!" Yuma stood up quickly, and almost instantly fell over.

"WAH!" *thud* "Ow." As Yuma landed on the floor, the room exploded in mad laughter. 

**This chapter was weird. So don't forget to review if you want me to continue.**

**Saiyonara…Maybe for the last time. **


	5. Chapter 5

•**Chapter 5-Choice•**

**You guys swayed me to continue. So here comes Chapter 5! **

"Yuma, Astral, Daruku, Kotori, Tetsuo. Yep, that seems about right." Katani muttered to herself in English as she wrote down the names of the 5 people who were to come with her to Australia. But would Yuma be allowed? Y'know, with his arm and all? She sighed, and threw her pencil at the wall. Why was choosing so hard? All she had to do was figure out which 5 people she wanted in her home. Should she choose Anna? Rio? Ryoga? Kaito?

"Ugh…" Katani leaned back, groaning. Maybe if she interviewed them…no. She had to choose now. She had 17 days till she had to go back with the 5 people. But who were those people? Katani hid her face in her hands, torn by all the choices.

~~~~~~~~~~

Katani walked to school, chirpy as ever.

"Hey, guys! Guess what?" She ran after her 5 friends.

"What is it, Katani?"

"What's up?"

"What?"

"Tell us!"

"Whadd'ya want?" Katani laughed, her face lighting up.

"You 5 better start bagging some stuff, cos you're going to Australia!" Katani ran up to the teenagers, smiling.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"You're choosing us?"

"WOW!"

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!"

"YES! Always wanted to go there!" The 5 Japanese teenagers hugged Katani, laughing and chatting excitedly.

"Hmm, should I take my key?" Yuma looked down at the pendant on his neck.

"Yuma!" The rest of the group burst out laughing.

"What?!" Yuma stared at the 5, confused. "What's going on?"

"You won't go to the bathroom without that key, and now you're wondering if you should go to AUSTRALIA without it? That's just loopy!" Kotori managed to squeeze out a sentence between laughs. Yuma looked indignant, then slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He giggled nervously. Astral laughed and planted a quick kiss on Yuma's lips.

"Of course we are." 

**I next chapter is the last one, guys. See you then! Saiyonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

•**Chapter 6-Airport•**

**Last Chapter!**

"Bye, Haru! Bye, Akari!" Yuma waved goodbye to his family from the gates.

"Bye, mum! Bye, dad!" Kotori stood next to him, waving to her own family. Tetsuo was trying to escape his mum's bear hug (and NOT succeeding), while Daruku and Astral farewelled their family.

"Bye, mum. Bye, dad. Bye Keiko, Shinichi, and Yasashi. Love you all!"

"Goodbye, Aiko. Thanks for looking after me." Katani squeezed her sister tightly.

"It was no problem, Kat. Say hi to mum and dad for me, will you?" Aiko held Katani out at arm's length, tears in her big green eyes. Her blue hair was flicking out near her chin, same as Katani's.

"I will. Goodbye!" Katani ran to join the others as they started boarding the plane.

"Goodbye, Kat! I'll miss you! Aiko roared from behind them. Katani waved, a grin plastered to her face.

She was going home, with her 5 best friends. This was going to be a great summer.

**IT'S OVER. See you in the next one! ;) **


End file.
